


Christmas Confessions

by starrnobella



Series: 24 days of starrnobella [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 24 days of starrnobella, Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Countdown, Confessions, F/M, Unhappy Childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Sometimes it takes a special person to make all those bad Christmas memories fade away.





	Christmas Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnarkyGranger1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/gifts).



> A/N: I'll apologize now if you find this a little bit sad, but that was kind of the vibe I wanted to go for with this story at least initially until you see Ron's reaction. I'm a firm believer in the fact that not every Christmas Story is supposed to be happy and cheerful and fluffy. (That's coming from someone who has been told she's the queen of fluff by her writer friends.)
> 
> All the love to articcat621 for her loving reviews! You are super adorable too! All the love to you my dear!
> 
> This lovely story was prompted by SnarkyGranger1 was beta read by xxDustNight88. Thank you all for your assistance in the creation of this story.
> 
> All of the usual disclaimers apply. I don't write for profit and I certainly don't own any of these characters. J. K. Rowling is a wonderful human being for supporting fanfiction and allowing authors to express themselves with the help of her characters and the world she created.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Title: Christmas Confessions  
> Pairing: Ronsy  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: Sometimes it takes a special person to make all those bad Christmas memories fade away.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

"I don't want to go," Ron whined, planting his feet in place as Pansy tried to pull him toward the door of the flat. Once he got his arms free from her grasp, he crossed them over his chest and refused to move. If she couldn't get him out the door of her flat, then she couldn't force him to attend the annual Weasley family get together that happened at Christmas time.

He just wasn't in the mood to deal with the usual family antics that always seemed to arise this time of year. Fred and George were always testing their newest Weasley Wizarding Wheezes's winter and spring pranks that they were getting ready to sell in the shop. Percy was sure to have some great accomplishment that he was going to spend the entire evening bragging about. Bill and Fleur were most likely going to be the center of his mother's attention because she wanted to know if there were anymore grandchildren on the way. Then there was always Charlie, who could never make it to these shindigs. The downfall to that was that Charlie actually cared what Ron was up to and wanted to talk to him, at least for a little while anyways.

However, this year he wasn't just going to be competing for his family's attention against his brothers. He would be competing against Ginny's boyfriend, who just so happened to be his best friend in the entire world, Harry Potter. How could anyone compete with the bloody Chosen One?

Sighing, Pansy glared at Ron. He always got stubborn when it came to his family, but tonight was a new low for him. Normally, all it took was some subtle hints as to a more entertaining evening when they got home to encourage him out the door, but tonight her usual tactics were not proving to be successful.

"Why don't you want to go? We been through this every year since we started dating, so please tell me what the problem is  _this_ year," she huffed, tapping her foot impatiently. She had pulled out  _all_ of the stops in her convincing methods and he still wasn't budging.

"I just don't want to go this year. There isn't a problem. I'm a grown man and I shouldn't have to go somewhere I don't want to go," Ron said, shrugging his shoulders and intently watching his foot as he kicked at the carpet underneath him.

"You don't really expect me to believe that line of utter bullshit, right?" Pansy said with a laugh, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her gaze at her  _wonderful_ boyfriend of almost three years. "So will you  _please_ for the love of Godric Gryffindor tell me what the hell your problem is tonight?

"No one will care if I'm not there, so just let me stay home," Ron pleaded. "If you still want to go, then go on. I won't stop you. I just don't want to go."

"What do you mean no one will care if you aren't there?" she asked, softening her gaze and reaching a gentle hand out to his arm. He lifted his head to meet her eyes and she noticed a pain there that she wasn't used to seeing, but it was definitely something that concerned her.

"No one will notice if I don't show up. Bill and Fleur are trying to have a baby, the twins are bringing in record sales at the store, Percy has most likely excelled in some aspect of his life that he will be sure to brag all about, and Ginny is bringing Harry to dinner. There will be so much excitement about everyone else around the table that me not being there won't be a big deal," Ron explained.

"And what am I supposed to tell your mother when she asks me where you are if I show up?" Pansy asked, shaking her head slightly as she listened to the slight pity party he was throwing himself at this exact moment.

"Don't know, don't care really. Tell 'er I'm sick or something like that," Ron said with a shrug. "I just don't want to feel invisible around my own family."

Pansy sighed and slid her hand down his arm, interlacing her fingers with his and pulled him towards the couch. "Come sit with me a few minutes. I want to tell you a story."

Reluctantly, Ron followed behind her and plopped himself down beside her on the couch. He leaned back and rested his arm along the back. Pansy turned to face him as she rested her back against the arm of the couch.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes momentarily and thought about exactly how she wanted to phrase this story. It was a story that she hadn't told him yet about her childhood Christmases. It wasn't something that she just willing shared with people because if she was being honest with herself, it was a memory that she had been trying her hardest to suppress and forget all about.

"Do you want to know why I look forward to celebrating Christmas with your family so much? Why I make an effort to drag you to spend time with them every single chance that I get," she asked, placing her hand on the one in his lap and gently brushing the pad of her thumb along his knuckles. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that he smiled at the small gesture as he situated himself deeper in the couch to listen to her story.

"When I was little, we didn't really celebrate Christmas in the more traditional sense of celebrations like most families do. Instead of waking up at the arse crack of dawn to run downstairs excitedly to see what Santa had left for us, I'd go downstairs and find nothing around the tree. If I was lucky, there'd be a few small presents laying there, but none of them were for me," she said, her voice faltering slightly as she thought about how heartbroken she had been during her childhood when she wouldn't get anything she had asked the man in red for. Ron gently squeezed her hand and brought the other up to cup her cheek in an effort to comfort her in her time of need.

"I had no idea, Pansy," Ron said with a frown on his face.

She shrugged slightly as she fluttered her eyelashes a few moments to fight away the tears that she could feel welling up in the corners of her eyes. "That's one of the curses of being the daughter of die-hard followers of the Dark Lord," she scoffed in an attempt to laugh her pain away. "After I was able to escape to Hogwarts, I made the choice to spend the holidays in the castle. I wanted to spend such a joyous holiday with people who actually cared about the holiday instead of spending alone in the manor."

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone? I'm sure anyone would have been happy to have you at their dinner table for Christmas," he replied.

"It's not the way of the Pureblood Parkinsons. I was raised to keep my feelings bottled up, which is why it took me so long to admit my feelings for you," Pansy said, "but after I was finally able to open up about how I felt about you, I began finding it easy to open up about other things.

"And then I met your family that first Christmas we were together for. I was completely overwhelmed with the love that I felt when I walked in the door. From your mother down to your little sister, everyone made me feel welcome and it was like my Hogwarts house and my family's horrific treatment of muggles and muggle borns were completely forgotten.

"I was welcomed with open arms and no one made me feel like less of a person for the things that I had no control over. The love that your family has shown me is the reason that I drag you to your family Christmas celebration every year, and I'll be damned if this year is any different," Pansy said with a laugh, leaning forward and gently kissing him on the cheek. Pushing herself up off the couch, she extended a hand to him to help him up off the couch. "So are you ready to go?"

Happily, Ron reached up and took her hand allowing her to pull him off the couch, but before they went anywhere he wrapped his arms around her waist. Pressing his lips to hers gently, he kissed her passionately for a few moments.

"What was that for?" she asked, pulling away slightly after the kiss.

"Because I love you," he replied, kissing her once more.


End file.
